


Laughter

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Implied Non-Consensual Drug Use, Mirror Sex, Pegging, Rape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: Sachiko rapes anyone. Light got his sociopathic nature from someone, and it wasn't his father. Sachiko appears to be a submissive, dowdy housewife, but secretly she's completely insane and has a dominate-over-the-world urge just like her son does. Hopefully, it's a canon character being raped, not an OC.From the comments: Would like to see eerie parallels to the way Light thinks about things.What about this: innocent little Matsuda goes over to the house to pick something up for Soichiro and then... Holy Shit she's insane! Would like to see Light in it or at least mentioned - but not as rape victim. -- And I agree that it would be a plus if L and Soichiro sees it on the survilliance cameras.
Relationships: Yagami Sachiko/Matsuda Touta
Kudos: 3





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=1194874#t1194874)

If you don’t think about it, it’s not there. Even though, ah! you sure can feel it. Stop thinking about it. Think about something else. Maybe flowers. Colourful flowers. A sunny afternoon, the grass glows so green and the flowers are more beautiful than the girl you’re flirting with. No! Wait! No! The girl is much more beautiful! Much more…

It was late already. Matsuda had broken his dream.

Dreams are way too fragile. Is there a way to keep them alive? Fucking shit! Even if you were disturbed. Holy fuck, what’s that?

Matsuda felt a bit like liquid. After all, human body consists mostly of water. Maybe he had become water. But water wouldn’t feel like this. Surely. No.

Why was he here anyway? He had to really focus on thinking. It was hard.

He had come to do something, hadn’t he? What was it again? Right, pick up some fresh clothes for the chief. Why was it him? He couldn’t remember.

It was too hard to try to distract himself anymore. He felt his opening being stretched by… by whatever it was that was stretching him. He sure was happy he didn’t know. But then she turned them to face another direction, and suddenly Matsuda realized he was staring in a mirror.

Shit. This wasn’t something he had been hoping to see. This image would burn into his mind and he’d see it every time he’d close his eyes – for the rest of his life.

Matsuda’s face was flushed and sweat had made his shirt stick to his skin. The handcuffs felt sharp against his wrists. His trousers were looking like just a pile of black fabric wrapped around his legs. And behind him, all he could see were Sachiko’s breasts, shaking with the movement. They were a bit like jelly gone wrong: wobbly and soft.

Sachiko was flushed too, her face washed with lust. She grabbed his hair and made him stare straight into the mirror. Matsuda wanted to close his eyes, but he didn’t want to make her angry. Sachiko was relentlessly fucking him with a strap-on, flesh slapped against flesh and her movements were speeding up.

Matsuda saw the pain painted on his face. She had pushed in without preparing him. That was almost too cruel. But then again, this whole situation wasn’t right. There was nothing right with what he could see from the mirror.

Think about something else. Think about… something else!

His thoughts were drifting. He was getting hard. That embarrassed him almost even more than this whole situation.

Being raped by the chief’s wife. How ridiculous was that?

Sachiko noticed his growing erection and started pumping it in time with her pushes. Matsuda was breathing heavily. He had to fight not to let any moans escape.

“You know I can do this all day if I need to,” Sachiko said hoarsely.

“Please, stop.”

Matsuda knew he couldn’t say anything that would make her stop. She wouldn’t stop until she was happy with him.

So why not give her what she wants? You’d get out of here more quickly. Yes! But. What does she want exactly? Maybe you should ask her.

“What do you want from me?” Matsuda asked.

Sachiko pulled his hair so hard he thought it would all come off. Then she bent over him and he felt her breasts brush his back.

“It wouldn’t be fun if I told you,” she whispered.

She let go of his hair and kept fucking him.

What would you want from a person you’re raping? Think! You’re a police officer for fuck’s sake! Even though they all seem to think you’re a bit dumb, you wouldn’t have become one if you weren’t skilled at all. Now think and get rid of this situation.

If you were to rape someone, why would you do it? For pleasure, perhaps. But she could have her pleasure without me co-operating. Something else. I wish I hadn’t become a police officer. Anything else but this. I could have become a person who’s always ready with the coffee and doughnuts when they want to take a break. I could be anyone.

Matsuda felt himself starting to lose his grip on the situation. It was important to pull himself together and think.

Then Sachiko did something different, and he moaned involuntarily.

Sachiko grinned with victory. It was a very brief expression, but he caught it.

Does she want me to… enjoy this?

Matsuda moaned again on purpose. That really seemed to be the right thing to do. Then Sachiko hit the same spot she had hit before. Matsuda felt immense pleasure wave through his body, and he groaned loudly.

“Oh, yeah,” Sachiko murmured. “Give it to me, baby. Give me all you’ve got.”

If that was the key to escape this hell, he would damn well give her everything he got. He let his mind wander for a moment, imagined he was being fucked by someone else. If he focused his eyes somewhere far enough, he could do that. Just a random girl. Into some kinky stuff. Fucking him with a huge dildo. Yes. So good.

Matsuda’s breath quickened and he started to moan freely. Sachiko seemed to like voice, so he made his moans even louder that they would usually be. For a moment he worried she might notice this was just pretending, but she seemed to be getting so excited she didn’t realize.

So, Matsuda kept going. It wasn’t that hard, now that she was hitting his prostate with every thrust. Soon he felt his orgasm getting closer. Before he had time to think if it would be okay, he was coming harder than for a long time.

His knees were shaky, and he collapsed on the bed, causing the dildo to slip out of his body. Sachiko was laughing. He had never heard a laugh so creepy. His bottom burned and he felt his come sticking to his shirt.

Then, Sachiko got off the bed and opened the handcuffs. Matsuda immediately got up and pulled his pants back on. Then, Sachiko handed him the bag with chief’s clothes.

\--

Light is staring blankly at the screen that is now black. His eyes must look almost round now. He sees his reflection at the edges of his vision and laughs.

“That is not the reaction I was expecting,” L says and writes something on a piece of paper.

Light can’t stop laughing. It’s a hysterical laugh. He never thought he could produce such a nasty voice. And that makes him laugh harder.

L simply stares at him, his eyes like an x-ray machine, looking through his skin into his soul. Light can’t hold his head up anymore, he lets it fall on the table with a loud noise. His stomach hurts and he wraps his arms around it.

He’s not looking at L.

“Does father know?” he asks as his laugh subsides.

“Of course,” L says. “He was watching this with me.”

“That’s disgusting,” Light says. “You make it sound like you two were having buddy time and watching porn together. Even that thought is disgusting.”

Then he laughs again. He gets up and looks at L who’s still staring at him.

“Why did you show me this?” he asks, barely able to hold his laughter back for a moment.

“I wanted to see your reaction.”

“And what did my reaction prove?”

His laughter is getting out of his control again.

“You sure take after your mother,” L says.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
